User talk:YRPOtaku169/Archive 1-100
This is the archive page for the first 100 messages that were on my talk page. My answer I have sent this answer to my yugiohcardmaker account...... Wow! I'm glad that you liked my Fancy heroes as much as I do. Thanks for the offer though but, I refuse. Sorry if my answer might dissappoint you, but I have my hands full of these to my story and my other friend's story as well. It's best to let them stay in DQ. Again I'm so sorry. But I'm thankful because you offered me this. Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 13:11, July 25, 2010 (UTC) My YM? may i have yours first so that I can add u?Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 14:06, July 25, 2010 (UTC) added you! I already added you in Yahoo Messenger!!! Templates?? Ahhhh..My Archetypes Template...huh?? G-Hero??? I have a G-HERO in my Yugioh DQ too! They are called Gothica Heroes, and they are equivalent to Destiny Heroes, but they dress in a Gothic Lolita style. Ok At the start it is hard, but here's an example: Sengoku Warlord *First, make a new article titled "Template:......" (the ..... represents the name of your Archetype). Then open a new tab if you want just in case to make it seperate, the 1st tab is for the reference and the other is the new article you making... *Then look at that sample Template I gave you (your reference), and edit the page, and rename all the names neccessary for your archetype. When done, Copy all that and paste it to your new article, preview it, if satisfied, save it and you got an archetype. --Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 12:41, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey! To be honest, I'd love the help, man! Now it's a team of two! Whoot! Anyways, I'd love to hear any input you come up with, and any ideas that spring to mind. Are you an RP'er too? I love that! I'm an avid RP guy, but my lair rests at www.rpnation.com Alright, looking forward to this project a whole lot more now...... I might even try writing a fanfic, or drawing a fan-manga, who knows? Would you be up for somehing like that? Lmao, alright! ______ Coro KouhaiCoro Kouhai 20:17, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Nope, no Skype or YIM........ MSN? lol, i have a couple ideas, mostly a bunch of summoning stuff and basic support. I haven't really gotten into the meat 'n bones yet. Coro Kouhai 22:30, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes? You needed to talk to me? Yes? You needed to talk to me?--Chaos josh - Talk 15:25, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Your Creator: A response. First off, I did not create either Neo-Spacian Creator or the Elemental Knights. Those are the creations of User talk:Mini neos and User:Lexadin, respectably. A look through their history makes it easier to tell who first created the card page. Secondly, for Neo-Spacian Creator I edited to remove the "Divine"-type (I did many similar edits at the time on cards such as Angel Dharma and Angel Karma at that time as well). I did not edit the actual text at all (at least not until you did), so do not come to me to complain. Also, for inter-wikia links (such as to the Yu-gi-oh wiki) we do use a method similar to what I corrected your links to. Finally, as for the Elemental Knights, I assume that you are talking about cards such as Fire Knight. Well, I'm not responsible for those either. User:Howiter1 was the one that created those cards, and I have just been editing them. It just happens that I have the latest edit on most of them. As similar to the problem above, a simple look through the history would have told you everything. Thanks for your work on this wiki, and have a nice day --Chaos josh - Talk 19:36, August 26, 2010 (UTC) * Oh, no problem. Common mistakes and all. I'm always in the mood to talk, so if you have any ideas, please share them (though it may take some time for me to reply). --Chaos josh - Talk 21:49, August 26, 2010 (UTC) X monsters? Cross monsters eh?? they are all fusions?? Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 13:45, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Re Because they are "heroes". If not, "Doomkaiser Dragon" should be a dragon, not a zombie. Samurai Bruxo 16:29, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, you're right, but monsters with name "Psy" or "Psychic" does not necessarily have to be psychic. Also I created Psychic-type PsyHeroes. Go see. Samurai Bruxo 17:44, August 31, 2010 (UTC) And the reason would be...? Why exactly would Ally of JusticexVairon Prototype be named like that? It makes little to no sense. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 00:45, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Night Witches Technically it's more like ogress/demon. I saw that they were beast-warriors so figured you were going for something like Hitotsu-me Giant type of monsters and with "Sisters" I thought you were trying something that had a coven feel to it so the "translated" was "witch" rather than "ogress/demon", which is initially means, since it had a nice ring to it. But I guess I misinterpreted, go ahead and delete the names, or I will undo the changes. I didn't mean to ruin your naming, I though it'd look nice. Sorry. A fellow GBeast fan Thank you for noticing Colossus -- I had fun writing that one! You made an interesting suggestion -- I can see how one might picture it as the Colosseum come to life, which would imply that one has to give up the previous form. But you can understand that building up 5 counters on that card is no piece of cake (especially against what I've seen of today's field control), so I was planning to make Colossus more of a *defender* of its source than a drainer of it. That said, I thought about your post, and I realized a giant trump beatstick out of thin air isn't fair at all, so I increased its cost a bit. Thanks -- see you around! Okamoto Takeo 02:42, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Why? What's wrong with them? [[User:LaserGhost|'LaserGhost was here']] Talk to him! 17:40, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I really didn't think it was a candidate for deletion. I just wanted to clean up the coding a bit, I guess. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 17:42, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I used the card table template and wrote the: #atk #attribute #type #Level #def #text [[User:LaserGhost|'LaserGhost was here']] Talk to him! 17:54, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Please Respond [[User:LaserGhost|'LaserGhost was here']] Talk to him! 18:01, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the apologize and My Mechas aren't finished yet.What is your Archetypes [[User:LaserGhost|'LaserGhost was here']] Talk to him! 18:45, October 3, 2010 (UTC) What's their Playing style? [[User:LaserGhost|'LaserGhost was here']] Talk to him! 18:49, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Should this wiki have an Attack Names Page? [[User:LaserGhost|'LaserGhost was here']] Talk to him! 20:33, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ahhhhhh hehehheh I dunno huh, but just ask the guy who really owns that Dragon....... I think jadenkaiba mentioned that the owner of this Dragon is in deviantart?? Hello once again It least I now know who I'm taking to. I have removed the offended image and changed the name of my card to draw more of a difference between my card and Corrupted Shooting Star Dragon. Once again, I didn't know Corrupted Shooting Star Dragon existed until after I made my card :\ Raiburuto 16:18, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Er. I got that message on my Talk Page. So err....what for? Rucario 12:18, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Done that~!! your requested japan ese cards are almost done...but i forgot..o dodnt log on so the name is "a wikia contributor".--Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 13:02, December 4, 2010 (UTC) The ATK of Majestic Rose Dragon The ATK of Majestic Rose Dragon is 3760. Solace Dragon Awesome card mate Raptoktravel 00:45, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Vortex What you had in mind Shanoske 12:57, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Vortex ok thats sound cool Shanoske 13:13, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Cool Yeah I would Shanoske 13:20, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Vortex Synchro I made a Fusion Tuner and Vortex Synchro theFusion tuner is Dragix Monplix and the Vortex Synchro is Dragix Knight Imperial Flame King this our just test ones Shanoske 14:33, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ? What do you mean? Shanoske 16:20, January 19, 2011 (UTC) type Is there any specfiic Vortex Synchros or Fusion Tuners they u want made or just make as many as possible Shanoske 04:43, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Not really I was thinking of ideas I didn't know if it was Heroes and Dragons you were focusing on mostly Legendary Gladiator Beasts. I'm not sure if you made those cards or not. But if you did, you got some mad drawing skills. They look great! They could be real cards.--Ecdt 17:58, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Data Burst Knight Data Burst Knight is treated as a Fusion Tuner I'm thinking of away using Data Burst Knight to make a new Synchro Shanoske 19:36, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Spellcasters Sure I don't mine Shanoske 16:04, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Dude Dude they are they evolved formed so techinally yes they are except for Freya i mess up that one but the other 3 are There wat you call special forms think about theres always a duel monsters that in a caterogy that doesn't seem like it should be that's what they are there the 3 exceptions to the cosmic synchro i kno you need a tuner in a evolved form or 2, but I decieded not to give them that Thanks Thank you for coloring my Imaginary monster! :D Yay! Thank you! XD And i see you created your own Imaginary monster! Nice idea, balancing the high Life Points you would have to pay with an effect that lets you regain them. Glad you like it XD That's sweet! If you want to actually make the card image itself, if you send me a picture, I would be more than happy to make the card for you. I have a custom template that I use. Awsome. Just tell send me a private message on my YCM account (Gailson) when your done with the effect and I'll get to work on it right away ^_^ /* Dude */ please stop i kno wat it is i call them that so please stop changing it yes they r upgraded just because it no synchro tuner does not mean its not Clear Mind Burning Soul 04:53, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Whoa slow yo roll i aint talking to you rude so don't think u can talk to me any kind of way just because you dont like what i put and whatever you got it and i do kno how to write i just choose to write it like that Ranks I dont kno im still testing around to see how i can add rank instead levels im been working on it all night still nothing yet Welcome Exceed Just doing my part to help out Tech Genus Hybrid? You've really expanded the Tech Genus Archetype, and I am impressed. Although, I'm surprised that you haven't made a Hybrid Monster for the Tech Genus series. Penny for your thoughts? Taylor Gorrell 02:15, February 28, 2011 (UTC)Taylor Gorrell Attri I noticed your edit to my Fortune Queen Attri, but I had to change it back. I gave it a x 300 multiplier so as not to make it overpowered. With the versatility of the Fortune Fairies and Fortune Ladies, a Level 12 Synchro Summon of that card is very possible, which, in your version, would result in 6000 ATK and DEF, even more than cards like Five-Headed Dragon and Dragon Master Knight. This card has no negative effects, so that would be completely overpowered. Re:Just Pointing Out OK, Otaku, I didn't know that your idea, despite my idea being different. I'll see then what can I do about these X monsters. Samurai BruxoDiscussão/Talk 02:49, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Imaginary Request Um, sure, I think I could do that. What exactly did you have in mind? Okay, I see them now. Do you mind if I ask about thier back story? Sorry, I'm just interested in understanding them a bit better so that I can do a better job of making them. O.O wow...that's a lot better then my original idea LMAO That sounds great, I'll make the card frames for you. Do you want me to also find some pics for them as well? That works. I should be able to get them done by the end of the weekend. I'll just upload them directly to the card page. Also, if you're interested I have some other pics that would also work well with the cards, but its whatever. So yeah, ill get right to work :) Sure thing: Izumi Kiryua Nevari I'll make sure to get premission if you want to use them Okay, just thought I'd let you know. :) It's cool, I'll take care of everything. New Tech Genus I'm going to help make some more Tech Genus monsters for you. I've already posted one(known as Tech Genus Shadow Leech), so add that to the template along with this not-yet-made Dark Synchro: Tech Genus Mutant Menace. Taylor Gorrell 23:49, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Vortex Monsters Nice idea for Vortex Synchros,man!Now I can have a new idea for cards for this.Thank you very much. Feuer Himmel 22:26, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: The Enemy Of My Enemy... What do you mean?Master Emerald 17:55, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Card Image Thing Oh sorry, did you draw it? If so, I'll change it :| Raiburuto 18:13, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, since that is the case, I'd rather not change my card's image, but tbh I can't see a problem really :\ Raiburuto 18:37, April 1, 2011 (UTC) look i didn't steel it and im sorry ok just leave me alone LOVE COMBO IS DECK DESTRUCTION STRATEGY The title says it all you think your smart ha well you ain't your normal i couldn't get to yugiohcardmaker.net so i just used Paint.net so suck it up i did the best i could it not like you can do better. a wait you can't my mistake so suck it up a wiki is everbodies wiki not just yours. Love Warrior Dear YRPOtaku169 and KrakenKing, It has come to my attention that you two have been arguing over the card, "Love Warrior". I've taken it upon myself to edit the card's formatting, grammar and card image. As such, there should be no more arguments over its legitimacy. Raiburuto 13:13, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: The Enemy Of My Enemy... I think that he just doesn't want to talk to others.Master Emerald 14:52, April 3, 2011 (UTC) How to Find/Make Template YRPO, can you point me to a way to make an Archetype Template, or show me how to make one? I want to make some for upcoming Archetypes of mine. Taylor Gorrell 20:17, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the help, but I have one question. You've seen the header for Hybrid Monsters, right? Do you know what the Color Combination (#??????) for that color is? I need it for my first template. Taylor Gorrell 20:32, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :D That wanted to say thanks for contributing so much to my Numbered Extracts :) They're awesome :D Raiburuto - The resident YGO Grammar Nazi 10:01, April 18, 2011 (UTC) T.G. Someone left a message on my talk page regarding me re-naming the Tech Genuses (to T.G.), the Machine Imperials (to Meklord) etc. Was it you? If so, I'm sorry, but I do intent to re-name as many of them as possible, and even if you think their TCG names sound half-baked :\ Raiburuto - The resident YGO Grammar Nazi 19:15, April 23, 2011 (UTC) T.G. Sorry :\ But one person's opinion can't change what's happened. "Tech Genus" has become "T.G." and "Machine Imperial" is now "Meklord", and there is nothing we can do about it. All I can do now is change the names on the site to avoid confusion with the actual "T.G." cards. Raiburuto - The resident YGO Grammar Nazi 19:41, April 23, 2011 (UTC) T.G. What do you mean edit any name changes I make? :\ Raiburuto - The resident YGO Grammar Nazi 20:08, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Meklord renamings~ Ah no worries, for the cards that you made, I shall run any name changes by you first :) Raiburuto - The resident YGO Grammar Nazi 22:05, April 23, 2011 (UTC) TG Spells/Traps Hey YRPO. I've been trying to help you with the Spells and Traps for the Tech Genus series, but those acronyms you made are tough to figure out. Can you give me an idea of what they are supposed to mean? Taylor Gorrell 02:05, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Primary Foot Soldier Template What program did you use to make "Primary Foot Soldier?" I've seen the template before, but have never found it. *I should have clarified: I meant the card itself, do you know how your friend got the card to look that way (so real) with some template for making cards (and not the page on YCM)? thanks Bhigpx 22:55, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Nova Monsters I was kind of thinking you could create a new monster category known as the Nova Monsters? I already told someone about this, so you can learn about it, too. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 18:48, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Clear Mind Burning Soul 03:52, April 30, 2011 (UTC) That's a good question i'll see wat i can do It was cardtable2 once i went back to normal it let me click Nova and went right to the page Hey Card Table2 not working it keeps ssending the page to the yugioh wikia site i don't think we should use it since its not working I know I'm still tryin to firgure it out myself Actually, Nova Summoning can't be done with just "Nova Evolution"; it can be done with other cards which I will create later on. Also, could you please make the "red" for the Nova Monsters slightly brighter? Thanks! --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 16:24, May 1, 2011 (UTC) PERFECT! :D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 17:26, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Please stop. This is a Wikia, people can edit whatever pages they like, as long as they have good reason to. Stardustdragon123's reasoning was fine, your reasoning isn't. Do NOT send messages to that user or any other users on the Wikia in regards to renaming Machine Imperial monster to Meklord monsters (or Tech Genus to T.G.), asking "Who do you think you are?". It can be deemed somewhat threatening and it'll only create a pointless argument. I understand that you do not like the name changes that Machine Imperials and Tech Genuses have had, and I know it sucks but you need to get over it. Raiburuto - The resident YGO Grammar Nazi 21:38, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :) Thank you :) Raiburuto - The resident YGO Grammar Nazi 21:50, May 7, 2011 (UTC) The Answer to your question 1. Because he's quite possibly a dumbass. 2. Because he's likely underage. 3. Because he doesn't give a damn. 4. Because he's quite possibly a troll. 5. Because you (or possibly we) keep feeding him. Solution: chew him the **** out and stop showing obvious rage or blatant discontent towards his work. If his work is crap (which it is), tag it, and move on with your life. He's too smalltime for a bureaucrat or someone important to step in. That's my 2 cents on the situation. --Comet Knight 02:50, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Counting Numbers Yes I realize that wasn't becuase of the way the person format the things wrong because if they were fixed right they couldn't be deleted wasn't that the problem whoever it is doing this wanted to post cards, but doesn't know how to maybe if we help him and show the person the correct format the next time the card he choose to post up will be better next time you know just helping out Clear Mind Burning Soul 11:50, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Machine Imperials If you need help with the Machine Imperials, I'm your man. I may need some themes to work with for those of the Fleet cards and the ones with unique titles (Knight, Defender, etc.). TFeel Free Feel free to modify the Futuretech cards i created. Also please use your signature --The Pandaman 16:46, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I made the revision because it differed from what the creator (The-Pandaman) wrote for it, and he asked me too :\ Although, I've asked him and he says that it is fair enough that you shifted around the effects and stuff, so take it up with him please :) Raiburuto - The resident YGO Grammar Nazi 18:50, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Thats okay That's okay. We both had different ideas. Thanks for your apology. --The Pandaman 20:17, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Teslarc Picture Where did I get it? I drew it. It took me awhile to get around to it, but last week I decided to get started on it, draw it by hand, then transferred it to photoshop. You like it? New Project Help For once, YRPOtaku, I'm coming to you for help. I need help with a new Archetype I thinking up known as the Letter Mechs, which is an expansion of the VWXYZ series already in the TCG. It will span the entire alphabet, with four tiers of Fusion Monsters, finishing with a powerful fourth-tier Fusion bearing the title "A-to-Z". I'll make the main page so you can get the full idea. Taylor Gorrell 00:08, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for editing my Pheonix Tuner. Admiral12 00:51, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Naturia Parazido/Phoenix Hello, my "Naturia Phoenix" is based on Suzaku, the South Phoenix in Chinese mythology, to complete Synchro Naturia family: " " based on Byakko (West Tiger), " " based on Seiryuu (East Dragon) and " " based on Genbu (North Tortoise). Did you intend to create a card based on Suzaku when you created your Naturia Paradizo? If so, I willingly accept to include your card in my set. Otherwise, I would prefer not to integrate it and create my own phoenix. DGa 08:43, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :If I integrate the card in my set, can I (or you) edit it to be a Super Rare card instead of Rare, because my Phoenix was supposed to be in Super originally, and also remove the semi-limiting because personally I see no real reason to limit this card. However everything else (effect, stats ...) would remain untouched, with the obvious exception of the extension to which this card belongs. DGa 14:36, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I was editing the page; does this edit suits you? (I reworded the effect according to Problem-Solving Card Text) DGa 16:56, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Sign your posts! Four tildes! Sorry, it's just that this has been bugging me for a while already. Every time you talk on a Talk Page, you never sign your posts! I didn't even know it was you who edited my Xyz Synchro/Xynchro monsters until I checked the History of the page, which was a pain since I had to go through one more page. Sign! ' Remember to sign your posts using four tildes or by using the signature button ( ) Thank you. Merciful Idiot 16:14, June 23, 2011 (UTC)' Response Hey, Y-Tak! Thanks for getting back to me - UDK's page indicates he has other things on his mind right now, so I wasn't too sure who to pose my questions to. I've just finished modifying my Zodiac Beast card archetype to no longer be DIVINE/Divine Beast, and they still suit very well. It didn't necessarily feel right to keep them as DIVINE anyway, as they do not hold god-like powers in any way. I'm just flicking through my card galleries right now and wondering just how much time I've actually spent designing these 2000+ cards! I likely won't post them all up here, but a few select archetypes may be here very soon :) AEtherchild 01:51, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Glad to hear it ^_^ I probably will be too if I end up spending as much time on here as I expect! I'm just hoping nobody on here has had some of the same archetype ideas I have... AEtherchild 01:57, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Re It's because I was reforming the "Shaolin" archetype, deleting some cards that were a combination of a Shaolin and another archetype or that were too broken or with a bad effect. Samurai BruxoDiscussão/Talk 03:00, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Quick Card Question Hey again ^_^ I'm going through and changing the effects of a few of my cards, and was just wondering - would anyone consider http://farm6.static.flickr.com/5199/5865528792_cea0666597_z.jpg overpowered? Not sure if the ATK loss should be larger or not. All of these "Shengxiao" cards are generally awkward to summon, you need to tribute a specific monster while controlling a specific Field Spell to summon them, so I'm hoping it's not too good an effect :p AEtherchild 03:12, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Alterations If you're going to alter one of my cards in such a way that it changes the nature of the card (being Umi reliant in order to be of use), at least explain what future purpose it's for. --Comet Knight 06:42, July 4, 2011 (UTC) New Series Planned Long time no talk, Y-Tak. I've got another series planned to be made, but I'm having trouble with naming, and I was wondering if you could help. My series is called the "Pixel Heroes," which are based off of 8-bit (possibly also 16-bit) video game heroes and have a focus on quick Compose Summons. The only name I have so far is "Pixel Hero - Blue Bomber," an obvious reference to Megaman. Taylor Gorrell 02:21, July 12, 2011 (UTC) How it's done You're sort of right. I do pre-write and post them all at once, but it's usually because the cards are backlogged - already written but need to be properly linked and formatted for the site. Though there are those times where I have a stream of creativity, like right now. --Comet Knight 16:22, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Female Cards If I may ask, are you planning something big with all of those female cards you uploaded? I've been wondering why so many images were uploaded, yet no cards came out. Taylor Gorrell 16:04, July 31, 2011 (UTC) No, I wouldn't say that he's giving me problems. I just find it wrong that he's trying to erase all evidence that he's violating Wiki rules. But that's just me. BTW, what do you think of my Malefic Leviathan Dragon? :D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 18:42, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Des Structus Do you think you could help out with my new Masked Dragon Des Structus monster? I'm drawing a blank on what effects to use, but I want it to involve " " or "Masked" cards. And it's gotta be strong. It's the signature card of the main antagonist of a fic I'm planning. Taylor Gorrell 01:42, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Done! Well, that takes card of the monsters' renaming. You're welcome! :) Taylor Gorrell 23:51, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Whoa Whoa hold your horses first of I did do the proper format since o by the way I created the Xyz page on this wiki site second just because you want Tcg format doesn't mean you can change the original name only that person ask someone don't change them without their permission first of not all Xyz monsters has effect so before you try and correct someone do your homework I can place a Xyz monster without an effect doesn't mean it's impropering formatting and second off that Chaos Change Xyz is new and the rules might change I just made a new one to introduce since I'm back on I firgured out what that mistake was which you correct graceful, but don't insult what I do on this site now if I want my Xyz monsters to be No. whatever or my Tech Genus instead of T.G. it's no problem because this sin't North America region wikia site its international so for your sake step back and next time ask before do okay Ok I understand I that its just that I've been busy and I've haven't really had time to read up on stuff, but that numder card its was under my profile for deletion so that's why I fix it becuae even thought it a mess up one I thought I can fix it up rename it and maybe just leave it as a normal xyz you know if something can be fix becuae the reason state improper card format so technially its nothing wrong with that card you understand See now that's stupid why is that whoever person messing with the cards cuz since i saw it under my profile when i was checking my cards i just see candiated for deletion and improper card format and that's just like a thing for me to correct it i guess since it's not mine I guess i don't have to worry about changing it then Thanks and I see not to fall for those messed up cards Yeah now I gotta make up for lost time now Please don't do that Please don't edit my Number 59: Blizzard Force Kaiser. I want its effect the way it was, and it's really annoying to have to go and change it everytime you change it. So please stop. -Divine Chaos Aftermath of the fact 1. I know that it's quite overpowered, but again, I like it the way it was. I take out the other effect though, as your conceren is valid. 2. Yeah, the OCG was rather horrible. Thanks for correcting it. I was going to but you beat me to it. :) Well, all I'm trying to say is, editing it to make it better is fine, but do have some consideration for the original creator's wishes.- Divine Chaos. P.S. Your images for the Irrational Numbers are awesome! Nice work. P.S.S. The FoRce was intentional. I'll have to think on whether you can use Number 59 before I decide. P.S.S.S. You can really come up with lots of cool characters and cards! DT Numbers I hope you're not mad about me making the DT Numbers. I'm just trying to make working versions. Taylor Gorrell 19:52, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Help, maybe? I would've asked earlier, but the site went down on us (no innuendo intended). You mind giving me a bit of help with some of the Archetypes I've made up? I'm in a bit of a slump here. Taylor Gorrell 00:30, October 10, 2011 (UTC) How is Number 70: Chaos Terror improperly formatted? It's been fixed to fit into the CardTable. Seriously confused, Karkashan 16:25, October 10, 2011 (UTC) You have the right idea, but bear in mind that there are now two CardTable templates here. Xyz Monsters go in CardTable2, as only it has a slot for Ranks. You used the original CardTable, which only works with up to Synchros. Taylor Gorrell 16:30, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I thought we weren't supposed to use that one. Karkashan 19:54, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, now you know. Every Xyz Monster on YCM uses CardTable2 instead of CardTable. Taylor Gorrell 19:57, October 10, 2011 (UTC) New Multiplications I'm gonna go out on a limb here and try and guess these new Multiplications. Some are easy, but others are guesses. Correct me where I'm wrong. Number 143: All-Seeing Spell Oracle Siruzi Maxima - Number 13: Spell Power Thief Siruzi + Number 200: Solarayon - + Number 507: Absolute Perfection - + Number 13: Paradise Number 897: T.G. Spell Power Crystal Juggernaut Poly-Si - Number 13: Spell Power Thief Siruzi + Number 69: T.G. Dodecahedroid Polyphem Number 1079: Virgo Cluster Divinity Siruzi Ultima - Number 13: Spell Power Thief Siruzi + Number 1159: Ragnarex - + Number 4032: Cyberchimera Darktech Amalgamech - Number 63: Cyberdark Chimera + Number 64: Chimeratech Hydra Dragon Card Name Help Hey Y-Tak. Having a bit of trouble with a card name. It's one of those grandiose cards you'd see in ZEXAL, so it has a long-ass name like " ". The name is pirate-based, and I'm stuck. Here's the card so far. *Insert Name Here* Rank 6 WATER Fiend/Xyz ATK:2300/DEF:3400 3 Level 6 monsters Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to Special Summon 1 Level 5 or below Fiend-Type monster from your hand or Deck for each of your opponent's cards that were destroyed this turn. Those monsters cannot attack your opponent directly. Taylor Gorrell 21:00, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Fair enough But there are 3 (4) points I would like to leave with you. 1. I will ALWAYS prefer to have made a card that could be potentially abused/broken and then "checked" later on than to make an underpowered card that isn't worthy of being made in the first place. Because the OCG/TCG has no problem doing the latter in droves. 2. If someone has set up a Faultroll loop on you, you're probably going to lose that turn or the next one anyway. Gustaph was meant to address 3 major issues with X-Sabers: Lack of ATK, inability to dump monsters, and a Level 4 non-Tuner that can be used outside of X-Saber Synchros. The fact that it, and Axalon now works wonders with Invoker was sheer coincidence. 3. I'm actually a very reasonable person. When someone has "touched" one of my cards, I usually apply logic and remake it so that it's no longer broken but isn't lame anymore. --Comet Knight 03:03, November 9, 2011 (UTC) X-Sabers and naming Can't allow that solely because it's not known what the M. in M. X-Saber stands for, nor is it known if there will be others or if they will have a completely new mechanic that differs significantly from the current X-Sabers. In regards to Shielbreaker, there's really nothing broken with it at all. It's piercing effect is supposed to mimic Enraged Battle Ox and its Graveyard effect is supposed to mimic Lord Poison, two cards that anything but broken. Like all but 3 commonly used X-Sabers (Gottoms, Faultroll, Boggart), their ATKs would be too low to make any real use of the piercing effect anyway, save for as mentioned before, Faultroll loops. In any case, I could reduce it to Level 4 or lower to stop it from bringing back Gottoms. --Comet Knight 07:52, November 10, 2011 (UTC) im wondering if i could use anthro monsters and some basic ideas of itsu in my anime Scarf Warrior a.k.a. Mortvana Scarf Warrior 22:17, November 13, 2011 (UTC) like her name and everything with only slight modifications, aslo can i use protheus Mortvana Scarf Warrior 04:35, November 14, 2011 (UTC) #grammar i'm only in seventh grade, so yeah... , also i wrote at night #why you can have a character in my anime (Yu-Gi-Oh! 6D's), and you have great ideas : so thanks : Scarf Warrior 18:32, November 14, 2011 (UTC) also i don't punctuate in messagesScarf Warrior 18:39, November 14, 2011 (UTC) If your gonna be a jerk, then fine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mortvana (Scarf Warrior) 02:30, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Naming Help I need a bit of help here. Can you possibly anagram these letters into a name for an upcoming card? The letters are "abo pos neg", and they're for a "Blood Dragon". Taylor Gorrell 03:10, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Anger Issues Seriously, could you stop being mean about my "Photon" cards. My life is bad enough already, especially if it includes 4 girls at my school who keep ****ing me off. So could you please shut up. Fishybuz 04:09, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Effect Help I need help with the effect of Number 0: Omnipotent Overlord. I am completely blank on it. Taylor Gorrell 00:39, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I am just wondering why the candidate for deletion is not deleted even after a long moment being tagged for it ? Is this because of long term holiday or all admins have retired ? Bakurayuri 13:13, December 23, 2011 (UTC) card table 2 (template) What is the meaning of card quality, which was added in the template (cardtable2) ? It popped out at every card I made because I am using this template for all my cards. Bakurayuri 14:42, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I've been seeing that myself. IDK what it means, as I don't even see a "Quality" space in the CardTable. Taylor Gorrell 14:46, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 19:21, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh...Whoops... I was fiddling around in CardTable2 because of these new cards, Duelist Cards, I'm working on that use Qualities. They're kinda like Types. If you want, I'll fix it. Will this fix disturbs or troubles your new project ? if it possible, please fix it, because it's quite strange when an empty box popped out and there is no way to cancel it Bakurayuri 02:33, January 5, 2012 (UTC) No!! * No, it is based on the history of the Han Dynasty. KenyYgo (talk • ) 19:55, January 03, 2012 (UTC) because Han "Dynasty" + Warriors monsters = Dynasty Warriors. I have not read the rules. Gltich Seems to be working just fine for me. BTW, you know who I would need to talk to about becoming a bureaucrat. This site has been fallen too far in standards. --Comet Knight 23:23, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Absence Can't make any progress because there's pretty much no one here. Check the admin page for yourself. A shame really. --Comet Knight 22:34, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Signature About your signature, I have a question to ask you. You did it manually ? If not, how to make it as a default ? Bakurayuri 15:49, February 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: Levels Kid Neos 19:57, February 23, 2012 Hi, I just saw your message and checked my monsters. So what are you talking about, my all my monsters Levels and Ranks are there. Who is Uncle Ben :P Yeah, we will have the discussion when we are all free, for now I am going to clean the candidates for deletion first. See ya :D Bakurayuri 20:10, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Seriously I don't have any information of Uncle Ben. Anyway, the candidates for deletion is here, Candidates of deletion and just press edit, you can see a few more buttons which are exclusive to admin and one of them is delete. And by the way, 900+ to go. Bakurayuri 22:24, February 26, 2012 (UTC) New Update on Welcoming Page I added the admin panel in the "Welcoming Page". You can edit your status there so others could notice what are you doing right now. Bakurayuri 23:51, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Why did you do that? Should not have done this, you inflicted copyrights in the first place and my letter had nothing wrong. Use the same number in a letter that already exists, and the same thing as using a word, example: * Ancient Magician Servant * Magus Servant In any case, I'm not inflicting copyrights, and makes no sense what you did, if someone want to use the number "99", for example, in some fan-fiction, but it already exists the number 99 on a card, and you will not be able to use it, not have any logic in that. And still has several cards with the same number that I confirmed before creating. How exactly is Y-Tak "inflicting copyrights"? That doesn't even make sense. He was merely upgrading your card and giving it a less generic name. If it was my card, I would've thanked him. Taylor Gorrell 00:55, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Voltic HERO And also my Arctic VILLIANS May I know why you deleting my page stating it was a junk article and I couldn't get a proper page? I did not edit yet cos I was still making the cards and think of the effects.... Autobots123x 15:37, March 13, 2012 (UTC)User: Autobots123xAutobots123x 15:37, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I wanted it to be original and it wasn't copyrighted right? You guys stated that I cannot copy but I didn't so I'm using my own imagination to create them... Autobots123x 15:38, March 13, 2012 (UTC)User: Autobots123xAutobots123x 15:38, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 16:49, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I only marked them for deletion because they did not meet the standards of this wikia as pages, not for their content. Please edit the pages so they fall more in line with what you have currently made, and I will remove the tags. Ok I'll re-edit them. And make it up to the standard. And by the way what do you mean by the wikia standards? Autobots123x 13:52, April 8, 2012 (UTC)User: Autobots123xAutobots123x 13:52, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 19:15, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Take a look at other articles on this wikia, preferably those done by admins. Then take a look at your own pages. Your pages need to be more like those other pages. You and Taylor Hi, Taylor told me you guys might need some help coming up with cards for your Duel Terminal archetypes. What can you tell me about the KOAL, Kidnae, and Hemovore archetypes? Rocket.knight.777 18:09, April 3, 2012 (UTC) YAY!!! Lucky me!! Now about the archetypes? Rocket.knight.777 18:13, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I've looked at them, now what are you looking for appearance wise for them? Rocket.knight.777 18:40, April 3, 2012 (UTC) como se cards de yugioh me encina